User talk:SeraphinaxDégel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SeraphinaxDégel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 19:10, February 13, 2013 Nova conta Oh sim, sinto muito por seu computador antigo. Então esse será sua nova conta? Ok, mas será que eu ainda posso te chamar de Vulcão? É o costume, hehe. 108Specter (talk) 19:37, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Espectro Bem, o novo Espectro se chama Atavaka, que é o nome de um demônio devorador de crianças que foi convertido por Buda e alcançou a iluminação, tornando-se um Rei da Sabedoria. Acho que a Surplice dele representa o próprio Atavaka, mas eu não tenho certeza. Eu entendo que possa ser um caso similar ao do Feiya de Hakutaku, que por vezes era referido apenas como Hakutaku. O que deu a entender é que Tezcatlipoca estava repousando no corpo de Huesuda até o momento de ser revivido pelo sacerdote Jaguar. Logo, Huesuda era um avatar para o deus. O perfil oficial e alguns trechos do anime mencionam os Quatro Reis Celestiais como divindades. As páginas dos Espectros em questão também estão bloqueadas para mim. Só o Ver-mont pode ajudar. Mas me diga, você tem imagens do Wimber, Tokusa, Flégias e Queen em Episode.G? Sei que os Espectros aparecem num gaiden, mas só me lembro de ter visto os outros que você postou. Oh sim, compreendo. Mas acho que o Wimber no caso é um Cavaleiro de Atena, já que todos os Espectros em EG tem a Surplice roxa. E o Espectro que seria o Flégias, na verdade é esse aqui: http://www.pharaonwebsite.com/users/wang/fanarts/persos/[Wang]-Ping.jpg O resto está certo. Você só precisa pedir para o Ver-mont desbloquear as páginas em questão. Bom, a questão do Spartan é muito delicada. Algumas fontes insinuam que ele é um Cavaleiro de Prata, mas os databooks apontam ele como um Sonota. Por conta disso, é mais prudente mencionar essa questão dele ser "Cavaleiro de Prata ou não" nas curiosidades da página dele. Eu acho que o Deus Dragão deveria apenas ser mencionado nos artigos da Cachoeira de Rozan e do Mestre Dragão de Dohko. Não foi dito explicitamente, mas é certo que Ludwig era a reencarnação humana de Marte. Antigamente, pensava-se que Ludwig teria se transformado em Marte após ser contaminado pelas Tevas, mas depois ficou claro que Ludwig se tornou Marte antes das Trevas. Ele menciona algo como "eu despertei como o deus da guerra e do fogo, Marte". O fato de que o planeta vermelho "seguia" Ludwig antes da morte da esposa dele já era uma pista a respeito do verdadeira destino dele como um deus. Não, Apsu só é andrógino mesmo. Eu penso até que a aparência feminina dele possa ser referência tanto a Lúcifer quanto à demônia Abyzou, que por sinal, é equivalente ao Apsu na mitologia. Se você entender um pouco de inglês, deixo aqui informações sobre ela: *Abyzou Humm, onde você achou o local de nascimento deles? Até onde eu sei, isso não foi divulgado. Em relação a Ionia, Harbinger, Fudou e Genbu, os locais de nascimento deles estão virtualmente confirmados no anime. Seiya e Kiki já sabemos tudo. Mas quanto ao resto, não há informações. Humm, faz sentido. No caso do Tokisada e do Micenas, talvez seria Japão e Grécia, mas como não há nada no que se basear, é melhor deixar a informação em branco. Creio que seja mais provável que Ludwig tenha despertado como Marte por já ser a reencarnação do deus. Talvez isso seja explicado futuramente, mas por enquanto nada se sabe. É verdade, mas creio que ele não seja japonês. Já vimos personagens de outras nacionalidades com nome japoneses, mas nunca vimos um personagem japonês com nome em outro idioma. Humm, precisamos investigar mais. Pode ser que Micenas seja de outro país da Ásia. Ouvi teorias de que ele poderia ser do tibete, por causa do casaco e do cachecol. Olha, essa é uma observação em tanto, hein? XD Realmente, dá pra ver que as Chronotectors representam alguma coisa. Dione realmente representa uma serpente e Loge uma abelha. Eu acho que devemos ainda esperar os últimos Palasitos se revelarem. Quem sabe surjam informações conclusivas sobre as Chronotectors. Agradeço novamente! Tudo leva a crer que sim. Acho que não. Eu vejo o caso do Atavaka como o mesmo do Tokusa. É um Espectro que simboliza um deus, mas não é o deus propriamente dito. Esse é o deus que simboliza a Surplice do Atavaka. Mas acho que são entidades distintas. Sim, foi estipulado que seria uma possibilidade de todos os Cavaleiros Fantasmas serem de Prata. No entanto, o jogo Saint Seiya Online conta com a participação de Kurumada para definir as patentes das Armaduras, e Escudo e Cruz foram definidos como Bronze. Órion é o único que ainda não sabemos a patente exata, embora é muito provável que seja Prata. Ah sim, obrigado. Alguns ícones eu ainda não havia postado porque estava analisando qual seria a melhor imagem para converter em ícone. Em SS Omline parece que ela é de Bronze sim. Supostamente essa é a Armadura de Hira Macho: https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-snc6/7772_163613553806728_1276648827_n.jpg Em Omega pareceu que Hidra Macho era mesmo uma evolução de Hidra, porque ambas tinham o mesmo modelo de Clothstone e visuais parecidos. Pode ser sim, mas não tenho certeza. Por isso não pus a imagem dessa Armadura, estou esperando uma confirmação. Um site oficial do jogo, em chinês, alegou isso. Era este aqui: http://games.sina.com.cn/o/n/2013-03-21/1841696074.shtml Até o momento, não há confirmação oficial da patente de Relógio no jogo online. Ela ser de Bronze é apenas uma suposição mesmo. Acho que houve um erro por parte dos fãs, porque esse "Ursa Menor" na verdade é o personagem Douglas de Urso. Tanto no mangá como no anime, ele está presente no exército liderado por Sísifo. Não sei dizer se isso já está confirmado. Só sei que o novo gaiden será do Hasgard, e sairá em agosto, se não me engano. Pessoalmente, espero que tenham novos Espectros. XD Ah sim, entendi. Humm, melhor esperarmos, porque ainda não foi dito a qual patente Ursa Menor se enquadra, embora seja possivelmente Bronze. Humm, eu nunca vi nenhuma informação sobre a constelação de Gato no jogo online. Não sei dizer se a informação está correta ou não. Você pode me mostrar onde mencionaram esse rumor? 108Specter (talk) 14:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Pare de mudar minhas edições do Shiryu,está e a informação correta. Shiryu e Reis Em primeiro pare de mudar minhas edições,segundo o Shiryu foi de Libra também,e terceiro você acha que Deuses poderiam fazer parte de uma classe de outro Deus?Os Reis Celestiais de Marte não são Deuses eles são um classe de um Deus que e Marte.Os Reis Celestiais tem apenas nomes normais como exeplo Diana e um nome muito comun so por que tem esse nome não quer dizer que e um Deus. Reis C Acabei de traduzir o perfil deles e lá não fala nada que eles são divindades.Se eles fossem divindades eles não seriam uma classe de Marte.E apenas seriam ajudantes mas não eles são uma patente,e eles apenas tem nomes comuns várias pessoas tem o nome Diana e Romulo e não são deuses. oi Shiryu de Libra (Omega) Sobre o Shiryu e a Armadura de Libra,eu assisti novamente a Primeira temporada e tive o entendimento que: Shiryu virou o Cavaleiro oficial da constelação de Libra no segunda guerra contra Marte mas Shiryu teve poucos momentos de glória,pois logo ele recebeu uma grande quantidade de marca das trevas que o impossibilitou de lutar então Shiryu virou o guardião da Armadura de Libra. Para que a Armadura de Libra não ficasse sem usuário a Armadura chamou Genbu até lá para assumir na ausêcia do Genbu,durante toda primeira temporada o Genbu só usava a Armadura na ausência do Shiryu. Na segunda Temporada Shiryu abandona seu cargo de Cavaleiro de Libra então Genbu assumi oficialmente. Existe falas que comprovam isso: Apenas os Cavaleiros de Libra e Atena decidem o uso de Armas. Episódio 19 Ryuho de Dragão Veja esta fala do Ryuho ele diz que os Cavaleiros de Libra e Atena decidem o uso de Armas,sendo que Shiryu permitiu o uso de Armas,ou seja ele e o Cavaleiro de Libra. Dohko,Shiryu,eu,Genbu fomos Cavaleiros de Ouro escolhidos pela a Armadura de Libra. Episódio 39 Genbu de Libra Nesta fala de Genbu ele diz que o Shiryu foi um Cavaleiro de Libra. Agora eu posso fazer algumas alterações na página do Shiryu (Omega)? RicardoRodrigues 123456789101112